


RaeStar Week: Day 1 - First Date

by TheKitsune



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, RaeStar Week, StarRae, StarRae Week, day 1: first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: I started RaeStar Week on Sunday, but I wasn't part of this website at the time. So, I'm going to go ahead and post the oneshots I've done for the Week on here. This is the first one. Sunday's prompt was First Date.(This is the first ever RaeStar/StarRae Week)





	RaeStar Week: Day 1 - First Date

**Author's Note:**

> (If you want to join in on the fun, I have the announcement with all the prompts on my account which is the same username as this one)

Raven sat in her room in a meditative state. Outside her room, the voices of Beast Boy and Cyborg were heard coming from the main room as they battled against each other on one of their video games. Robin was in his room styling his hair so he could start the day. Raven's finger twitched as she heard Starfire's voice heading in the direction of her room. Raven felt her cheeks heat up while she began sweating.

"Aza-azarath, metrion, zinthos..." Raven nervously chanted under her breath to try and regain her focus, but she soon found herself slipping up as she heard foot steps approach her door. The sound of knocking finally silenced her.

"Raven...may I come in and visit?" Starfire asked Raven who sat in place with a blank face and blank mind. She...she was not ready for this. As Raven began to contemplate on whether she should make a portal to escape her room or not, she heard more knocking.

"Um, may I? Please...unless, did I upset you somehow?" Starfire quietly asked Raven who froze in place. She could detect a hint of fear and...sadness? Sighing, Raven slowly rose up to her feet and headed over to the door. Walking over to the button next to her sliding door, she pressed it which caused the door to open and show her alien teammate in mid-knocking position. Starfire's eyes were opened wide in shock before she quickly snapped out of the shock and smiled brightly at Raven.

"Friend Raven! Hello!" Starfire happily announced as she wrapped Raven in a tight embrace causing the young goth to blush and gently ease herself out of it to avoid upsetting her friend. After putting a little distance between Starfire and herself, Raven glanced up at Starfire who was still smiling down at her.

"D-Did you need me for something Starfire?" Raven questioned the redhead who looked at her in confusion before snapping her fingers as she remembered. The next thing Raven knew, Starfire had grabbed her by the wrist and flew them over to her bed.

Sitting on the bed, Raven looked up at Starfire who was glancing down at her with a serious face. "Raven...have I upset you somehow?" Starfire questioned her friend which caused Raven to slightly sweatdrop. She was kind of nervous about how to answer the question as she didn't want to reveal too much.

She quickly pondered every answer she could give Starfire. She didn't want to lie to her friend, but she didn't want to reveal the truth either. Raven suddenly felt two warm hands take her own. Immediately blushing, she looked up at Starfire who just smiled back.

"I promise I won't be upset with whatever answer you give me," Starfire told Raven who began to feel her heart beat faster than normal. Looking to the side, Raven finally decided to just spill it before she loses control of her emotions. That would end badly for everyone.

Before Starfire could ask another question, Raven had wrapped her arms around Starfire's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. Raven felt a small moan slip out of her mouth as she pulled Starfire closer while deepening the kiss. She knew Starfire was in shock as she didn't respond to the kiss so Raven decided to enjoy the kiss for as long as she could. After all, this wasn't going to happen again, right?

Running her fingers through Starfire's long red locks, Raven sighed happily into the kiss while slowly feeling the need for air return to her. As she went to pull away, she felt two strong hands latch onto her shoulders which caused Raven to jump in shock.

Looking up, she saw a very red face Starfire looking back at Raven who wasn't fairing much better in the blushing department. Raven opened her mouth to explain or apologize, but she was struck silent as Starfire pulled her onto her lap. Starfire then brought her into another fierce kiss catching Raven off guard initially. Raven quickly sunk into the kiss though.

A few minutes of kissing later, Raven and Starfire were cuddling on Raven's bed. While lying there on the bed, Raven happily enjoyed the sound of Starfire's heartbeat while Starfire played with her hair. The silence finally broke as Starfire finally brought up the question,

"Want to go on a date?"

...

And that's how we find ourselves at a restaurant in Jump City later that day. Raven nervously sat at the table in a purple dress. Waiting for Starfire to arrive, she looked around and noticed that the rest of the customers were all staring at her in shock causing her to growl in annoyance at them.

The people quickly looked away and went back to their own devices while Raven relaxed back into her seat. Resting her head on her hand, she looked down at the glass on the table and brought her hand up. Using a little of her magic, she began to levitate the cup up and down to try and alleviate the stress that was building up in her.

As she continued, she suddenly heard loud gasps and awes coming from the rest of the customers which caused her to glance to the right...which ended with her flinging the glass at a wall in shock as she spotted Starfire walk into the restaurant. Ignoring the terrified gasp coming from the poor wait who was almost struck by the glass that Raven sent flying, she shot up out of her chair and moved over to Starfire's side.

Starfire felt a soft smile begin to form on her face as well as a blush at the sight of Raven in her own dress. Raven quickly took Starfire's hands surprising the Tamaranean by the display of affection.

"You...look so beautiful Star. Thank you for coming on this date with me," Raven told her which made her smile back. Wrapping her arms around Raven, Starfire pulled her into a tight embrace while kissing the top of her head.

"Silly, I was the one who asked you out," Starfire informed her friend who blushed and quickly pulled Starfire to their table. As Raven pulled out Starfire's chair, a loud smashing sound caught everyone's attention before a loud roar echoed throughout the room. Everyone began screaming in shock and fear while Raven growled angrily at the date being ruined.

As she began walking over to the monster that just crashed through the wall, Starfire stopped her and pulled her back.

"Don't worry Raven, we can just stop this creature and then continue our date okay?" Starfire informed her date before flying forward and punching the monster as hard as she can sending it flying out of the restaurant. Raven flew through a portal and appeared behind the monster. Charging up a magic blast, she slammed the monster into the ground the second she released it. Starfire flew around the blast while continuously shooting small energy spheres at the monster.

After this onslaught, the two ceased their attacks and saw the monster was motionless. Gently landing on the ground, they heard sirens approaching their location so they quickly headed back into the restaurant. Sitting down at their table, Raven motioned to the terrified waitress. "We'd like to order now."

After placing their orders, Raven and Starfire sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Wanting to try and be the brave one, Raven quietly asked, "Starfire...why...me?" Starfire looked back at her in confusion evident on her face as her head tilted to the side.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked Raven who blushed in embarrassment as she felt the nervousness build up in her chest.

"I mean...why do you like me?" Raven questioned Starfire while staring at the ground intensely. Starfire just 'Oh'd' at the statement before giggling which caught Raven offguard by the sudden change in mood of her date.

"Heh silly Raven, I've liked you for a long time now. I'd say ever since we had our bodies swapped? I still had a crush on Robin at the time so I wasn't completely sure about what the feelings were. I had just thought that it was the beginning of our best friendship! But I soon realized that they were like what I felt for Robin...just more intense. I wasn't sure how you'd react so I did my best to still act like I had a crush on him. You are an extremely intelligent and beautiful girl Raven. You are also probably the strongest person on the team thanks to the sheer willpower it takes to hold back your demon powers. You're so calm and cool. You are always there for me when I need help. Honestly, how couldn't I fall for you Raven?" Starfire asked the half demon girl who just sat there in shock.

Starfire nervously sat in her seat as she watched the girl that she's had feelings for try to think of something to say. Starfire knew that Raven liked her back, but...she wasn't sure how Raven would react.

"Rachel..." Starfire looked back at Raven in confusion.

"What do you?" Starfire began to ask only for Raven to gently place her hand on Starfire's.

"My name, my real name, is Rachel. Rachel Roth. I, would not...be opposed to you calling me by it, Starfire," Raven shyly said as she looked down at her hands. Starfire stared back in shock for a solid minute before finally regaining her bearings and smiling gently.

"Okay then, I would be more than happy if you called me by my birth name as well. You could even shorten it if you want," Starfire responded brightly while interlocking her fingers with Raven's. The two smiled as they stared into each other's eyes and continued their date...

Until their communicators went off to alert them that the rest of the team needed their help resulting in two annoyed groans before the couple left the restaurant hand in hand.


End file.
